Story Time
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Craig has a very soft side…or maybe he was just determined to get what he wanted or maybe he’s just gay for Tweek. Who knows?


Craig's known to be this bad-ass motherfucker who won't take shit from nobody. He's known for his cool monotone voice and his laid back persona. He intimidates people with his evil glaze and no one is willing to mess with him. What he says goes, what he does people follow, he's never scared, girls love him, heck even guys love him, the boys worship him, the teachers hate him and his family ignores him. No one would ever expect he might have a sweet side considering how he gives off a bitter aura.

Craig was walking home in the pouring rain without an umbrella all he had was his chullo hat and his jacket. He groaned considering he was completely soaked head to toe. He cocked an eyebrow when he noticed a familiar kid sitting in the middle of a huge puddle. He was pulling at his hair while rocking back and forth.

Craig walked over and looked down at the kid with some pity, "Hey…"

Tweek turned and looked up at him, his eyes were bloodshot and ten times wider than normal, they had a sense of sadness and pure fear. He gripped his hair tighter and looked away from Craig, "Oh Jesus! G-go away! AH!"

Craig would have normally gone away but instead he sat beside him on the cold curb, "What's wrong?"

"It's no-not s-s-safe - GAH! - y-you ne-ne-need to go -nnth! - go away!" spat Tweek angrily while rocking back and forth faster.

Craig watched for a moment, he watched as Tweek ripped and tore his hair. It angered him that someone with such nice golden hair would rip at it. "Your abusing your hair."

"Ack! Oh Jesus! Leave!" he hissed.

Craig had never seen Tweek like this. He's seen him overreact and spaz out before but he'd never been so mean and cold. He would usually apologize for his spazzes, he would cry and beg for forgiveness. He never dared to yell at Craig. No one yelled at Craig Tucker.

"Not until you stop pulling your hair."

"NO!" shouted Tweek, he shot Craig a dirty look.

"Tweek, what happened? Why are you outside alone?"

"Oh god! Too much pressure!" tears began to fall down his cheeks like a waterfall.

Craig bit his lip but knew what to do. He was much stronger than the fragile anorexic blonde, so he easily grabbed the twitching boy and pulled him close to the curb. He sat him in front of him and attempted to remove his hands from his hair. Tweek held onto the grip tightly refusing to let go. Craig got furious and annoyed, he then said in a stern voice, "Let go!"

"No! Fuck you!" shouted Tweek.

Craig's eyes widened, normally he would punch someone for saying that to him but he figured Tweek hadn't taken his medication and didn't really deserve to be beaten. Instead he was determined to fix Tweek. He bit his lip and thought for a minute. "Fine." he muttered to himself and decided to take a new approach. "Tweek have you ever heard the story of the coffee king."

Tweek jerked for a minute but looked up at Craig curiously. He shook his head and the rest of his body. Craig then asked, "Do you want to hear it?"

"Y-yeah…" mumbled Tweek nervously.

"I'll tell it to you. Let's go to my house, I'll make you some coffee and comb out your hair."

Tweek shook his head no, "You'll poison the coffee! Nngh! I don't want to die! AH!"

Craig stood up and took Tweek's hand, "No I won't Tweek."

Tweek shuddered when Craig held his hand but calmed down a bit, "O-Okay.."

Craig led Tweek to his house and gave him some clothes to change into. They were big and baggy on Tweek's slender and small body but he liked it, they had just come out of the dryer. It was Craig's blue long sleeved shirt and his black sweatpants. He also gave Tweek a blanket to wrap himself in. He sent him to the living room where he sat curled in a ball on the couch, he shook nervously thinking Craig would murder him.

Meanwhile Craig was in the kitchen making some coffee for the frightened blonde. A few minutes later Craig came into the room and sat on his seat, "Come here Tweek."

Tweek hesitated but did as told. He sat on the ground in front of Craig's seat. He took the cup of coffee from Craig and clenched it tightly in his quivering hands. He felt Craig start to pull at his hair gently undoing each knot gently. "So can I hear the story - GAH!"

"Of course." said Craig nasally. He twisted Tweek's hair and started to speak again. "Once in a faraway land their was a king who was nicknamed the king of coffee because he was addicted to coffee. He'd drink any coffee in the world, as long as it had caffeine in it, he was good."

"I like coffee…" Tweek muttered.

Craig smiled to himself and continued the story in his monotone voice, "Well the king may have been an amazingly outstanding man but he used to shake and twitch a lot considering he drank way to much caffeine. He used to jump at random times and clumsily drop things. He pulled at his hair when he was nervous and bit his lip till it bled. He never slept and used to fear imaginary creatures such as underpants dragons."

"Like underpants gnomes!" shouted Tweek and he jerked away from Craig for a minute but settled again.

"Well then the coffee king's country Cappuccinoville was attacked and had to go to war with Frappuccinoville."

"Oh Jesus! That's a lot of pressure!" he frantically shouted.

Craig bit his lip holding back a laugh, "Yeah and sadly Cappuccinoville had got all its coffee beans from Frappuccinoville but since they were at war they weren't trading. Meaning there was no coffee in Cappuccinoville."

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek went to pull at his hair but Craig grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Tweek stopped shaking for a moment and listened. "The King was going through withdrawal symptoms. He was addicted to coffee just like others are addicted to smoking and drugs. He started to go crazy at first crying and begging anyone for just a sip of coffee."

"GAH!"

Craig petted Tweek's hair and continued, "Then-"

Before he continued he stood up, "Red Racers on."

Craig moved to the couch and flicked on the TV. Tweek's jaw dropped, "What happened to cappuccino Ville?!"

"If your quiet during the show I'll tell you after."

Craig laid down on the couch and smirked. After the show Craig ordered Tweek to come. He sat Tweek between his legs on the couch so Tweek was laying on him. His head to Craig's muscular chest. Craig then petted his head and continued, "So then the king had a meltdown he didn't know what to do. People would yell at him and demand he protect their homes. He was worried and didn't know how to control his addiction withdrawal. He cried for seven days in a row. He ripped out almost all of his hair, bit his lip until it had become so scarred and swollen that it hurt to even lick. He was soon all skin and bones. No one respected him and he couldn't do anything. He was defenseless."

Tweek shuddered and held Craigs shirt tightly. "Can you relate?" asked Craig.

"I feel pressure -nngh - sometimes…" replied Tweek while his eyes filled with tears.

"Do you feel defenseless?"

"Sometimes…" he whispered faintly

Craig then asked, "Who makes you feel defenseless?"

"My family…kids at -nngh!- school…teachers…" he went quiet and then said, "You."

"Why?"

"Because you can all beat me up!" shouted Tweek.

Craig held Tweek closer, "I wouldn't hurt you."

"But you could…if you -agh!- wanted to."

"So anyways everyone expected the village to surrender and be demolished but the king became stronger and more alert after he stopped drinking coffee. Instead he replaced his coffee addiction with a new addiction. He started to work out. He became much stronger mentally and physically."

Tweek shook, "Gave up coffee! He's crazy! ACK!"

"Like you should be talking." muttered Craig, Tweek bit his lip but Craig soothed him again but rubbing his back, "He lead his army to defeat Frappuccinoville and demolished their village, easily."Tweek shook, "That's too much pressure!"

"Tweek maybe you shouldn't drink coffee." he suggested.

"What? Your crazy! GAH!"

"But you would become powerful and not be so defenseless. You'd be able to take on the world, you could even possibly be stronger than me."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah and you wouldn't need to cry all the time."

"Really…I don't -nngh- want to cry…"

Craig smirked, "No you don't."

"Maybe.. Nngh - I could try and cut down… on my coffee intake -Oh Jesus!" he twitched but looked up at Craig who reacted by kissing his lips.

"Maybe I could be your new addiction." suggested Craig with a smirk.

"Ma-maybe…" Tweek blushed and laid his head on Craig's chest and he smiled to himself.

Craig has a very soft side…or maybe he was just determined to get what he wanted or maybe he's just gay for Tweek. Who knows?


End file.
